Rosario a Shadow
by NebStorm
Summary: Shikimaru was just another lazy boy who was doing horrible in school. His parents didn't know what they were going to do with him until a letter came to them asking for Shikimaru to be sent to Yokai Academy. His parents were pleased with this, so they agreed, but little did they know, it was a school of monsters and witches.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: first cross over, I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto  
**

**Shikimaru: I'm playing the role of Tsukune with a few modifications... Personality and name.**

**Tayuya: I'****m playing Moka with also a personality change... a major one**

**Asuma: I'm the bad ass bus driver**

**Neb: I've not decided who the other characters will be, but be patient for they will all come in  
**

**Naruto: Why am I the bat**

**Neb: nothing personal, I just wanted someone funny to be the bat :)**

**Naruto: ... Fine**

**Neb: Enjoy**

Rosario + a Shadow

Shikimaru was just another lazy boy who was doing horrible in school. His parents didn't know what they were going to do with him until a letter came to them asking for Shikimaru to be sent to Yokai Academy. His parents were pleased with this, so they agreed, but little did they know, it was a school of monsters and witches.

Ch. 1

Ok, this is the bus stop, but where is the bus," Shikimaru wondered. His eyes widened when a bus drove by really fast, but stood perfectly still when it stopped. Shikimaru fell back in fear, but then gave his usual lazy unimpressed look. "My parents are so typical," he mumbled.

"Hey kid, get on." Shikimaru looked up and saw a man with a cigarette in his mouth. The man lit his cigarette as fast as lightning. "Who are you," Shikimaru asked? "The name is Asuma," he replied. "Now get your but in the bus," Asuma replied. Shikimaru yawned and then entered the bus. It took off fast and then entered a tunnel where bats started flying around. A blond haired bat flew by spouting something about being Hokage one day. Shikimaru rubbed his eyes while being dumbfounded. The bus came to a stop and Shikimaru hurried to get off not wanting to be on that bus anymore. He ran as fast as he could until… *Smack*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shikimaru opened his eyes and saw a girl with red hair looking over him with a somewhat irritated expression. "Ouch," was the first thing that Shikimaru grumbled. "Ouch is all you can say… baka," the girl responded with hostility. Shikimaru looked at her lazily partially from his face being stuck that way from the hit to his head. The girl was about to yell at him again, but sniffed the air and smiled with glee. "It smells so good," she whispered before bighting down on Shikimaru's neck. Shikimaru's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he screamed as the vampire drank with glee. _"I think I'm in love,"_ was all Tayuya could think as she sucked her beverage as hard as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ino: I am Kumuru **

**Choji: I'm the Troll guy who is unimportant. *Sweat Drop***

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Shikimaru: Review to your Heart's Content**

**Naruto: Believe It *Flies Away***

Ch. 2

Shikimaru sat in class thinking about what happened earlier. Who is that girl and why does she keep looking at him hungrily. She wasn't the only one, for the rest of the class was sniffing the air and staring at him. "Hey, are you guys even listening to me… everyone I want you to stand up for the rest of the class," the teacher yelled angrily causing her cat ears and tail to show. "Yes Ms. Tsunade," the class replied as they all stood up. Shikimaru groaned and then stood up with the rest of the class. "Troublesome," he groaned under his breath. Everyone stared at him in amazement and pity. Shikimaru was about to speak up, but then a chair hit him in the face. "That's it Mr. Nara, you will spend the rest of the day outside of the class," Tsunade screamed. Shikimaru got up and hurried out of the class before he heard Tsunade yell at another student. "Go to hell bitch," the red headed vampire yelled before exiting the class room. "What do you want," Shikimaru yawned? She grabbed him by the shirt and bit into his neck once again. "Remember this, you belong to me now, so suck up your lazy ass attitude or I'll send you to f****** hell," she cursed back. "Troublesome woman," Shikimaru replied before walking away. "My name is Tayuya," she screamed before tackling into him. Shikimaru was shocked by how strong she was. "I s everyone in this school a monster," he growled. "Yea you idiot, don't tell me you're a human," she laughed. When no response came she panicked. "We need to get you a work out, a new sent, maybe a potion that'll make cat ears or something stick out of you, so we can pretend it's an accident," she listed before grabbing his arm and pulling him off. "Hey you their why are you hanging out with this red headed bimbo," a girl laughed. "The F*** did you call me," Tayuya shouted angrily. A blond girl standing next to a round guy gave her a nasty look. She grabbed Shikimaru and pulled him in her breasts. "You would prefer to be in my company," Ino purred. "Ino, don't waste your time with this looser," the round one laughed. "Shut up Choji," Ino growled. "Why don't you make me," he snarled back. "Hey that kid smells delicious, I want to eat him," Choji deduced with a smile. "Gay," Tayuya spat pissing off Choji. Choji tackled into him sending them both out of a window. Tayuya and Ino both jumped out after them. No wait a minute, Ino… is flying. Shikimaru's eyes widened when Choji turned into a giant troll monster and punched him so he would fly faster towards the ground. _"This is it," _Shikimaru thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tayuya had caught Shikimaru when they landed. From impact Shikimaru's hand knocked off her necklace. Both Ino and Choji were shocked when a woman with white long hair and sharp teeth appeared in front of them. She was twice as well developed as Ino and the shadows around her were chanting as her skin became darker. "I am a Shadow Vampire, and It's time you learned your place," she yelled before kicking both of them away….

"The Succubus and the Troll only lasted half a second to her powerful kicks, Believe it," the bat announced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + a Vampire**

**Tayuya: Review to your hearts content.**

**Sakura: Why do I have to play Yukari?**

**Neb: Because you both complain about your chest size and you hate Ino**

**Sakura *Waving a white flag***

**Shikimaru: Enjoy**

Ch. 3

Shikimaru was still not use to this giant change in his life. Ino fell in love with him (Or in lust with him) Choji decided he wasn't going to eat Shikimaru, but he still kept an eye on him as he followed around Ino. Tayuya apparently was a vampire cursed by a snake demon as a child and her curse was sealed away inside the Rosario on her neck, but once it's released Tayuya becomes twice as powerful and also gains the ability to turn to yet a stronger form then that. "_So Vampires are treated like monsters by humans, but Shadow Vampires or Cursed Vampires are treated like Monsters by other Vampires and that's why her dad locked her curse away,"_ Shikimaru assimilated. He couldn't get the feeling that he was being watched away. Every time he turns around he sees a pink haired girl staring at Tayuya. Shikimaru thought back and remembered Tayuya telling off guys who were picking on some witch. The pink haired girl must have been the witch. Shikimaru yawned and walked to his next class with Tayuya. "Hey Tayuya who was that girl you protected," Shikimaru asked? "I think she said her name was Sakura, Why," Tayuya replied. "Well, I think she is following us," Shikimaru responded with his usual lazy voice. "Like hell she is," Tayuya screamed as she turned around. She saw no one and then turned back around to give Shikimaru an angry look, but saw the pink haired girl poking at her breast. "What are you doing," Tayuya asked? "I want you to be my girlfriend," Sakura announced. Kids snickered everywhere. Ino walked over with Choji who was trying not to laugh at Tayuya. "Hey flat chest, we got enough girls over here so why don't you run along back to your freshman class," Ino ordered. "Hey Bimbo, a whore called and asked for her body back," Sakura retorted. "A preschooler called and asked for hers," Ino growled. The both of them glared at each other with rage. Sakura turned around and walked away. Little did she no she was being followed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here's the Idea, you do our homework and be our slave and we won't eat you," a boy commanded. "Leave me alone," Sakura yelled. "Here that Sakon, she wants you to leave her alone," another boy who looked exactly like the last one laughed. "I heard her Ukon, but I have trouble understanding human scum," Sakon laughed. "I'm not a human, I'm a witch," Sakura yelled. "I'd never be something as disgusting as that," Sakura yelled. "Why not," another boy called out. Sakura turned her head and saw a pineapple haircut boy walking towards them. "It would be better than being one of those ugly bastards," Shikimaru laughed. Tears filled Sakura's eyes, because she saw someone else standing up for her. "How dare you," they both yelled before turning into lizard men.

"Lizard folk are monsters that always hunt in packs, believe it."

"Were going to kill you," they both yelled as they charged at them. Shikimaru tried his best to fight them off, but who was he kidding. He would have never thought his life would end by the hands of two lizard men. "Leave them alone, you f***** slimy shitheads," Tayuya yelled before kicking one of them. Ukon fell back and Sakon charged at her. Tayuya is strong, but in her current state she is no match for a lizard folk. Sakura tried to blow them away with her magic, but Ukon recovered and smacked her wand away. Sakura yelped as one of his claws almost hit her, but she was protected by Shikimaru. "You're bleeding," she cried. "Don't worry about it, troublesome girl," Shikimaru yawned before falling over. Tayuya ran to him and his hand hit her Rosario before he hit the ground. As her pendant came loose her hair turned white and her skin became dark once more. "Time to learn your place you F*****tards," she yelled before kicking them both into two trees.

"They lasted two seconds against the second form, on second per a kick, believe it," Naruto yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Neb: I do not own either Rosario Vampire or Naruto**

**Shikimaru: Review to your hearts desire**

**Kiba: I'm Gin I guess... because I'm a dog guy.**

**Neb:Yep and a few other reasons, but will not get into that argument right now, enjoy!**

Ch. 4

"Hey pineapple head wake up," Tayuya yelled. Shikimaru's eyes opened to see a red head girl standing over him. "What do you want troublesome woman," Shikimaru grumbled? "I've signed us up for the newspaper club," Tayuya admitted coldly. "Why the hell would you do that," Shikimaru yelled "Because you never do anything productive, that's why, how do you plan to get through school without any extra activities to do," Tayuya yelled back. Shikimaru grumbled and leaned in the other direction before Tayuya grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of bed and down the hall. "Dammit Tayuya, at least let me get dressed," Shikimaru yelled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hello everyone, I am Kiba and I am your club president," Kiba introduced. Shikimaru yawned before walking out the door. "Hey, you got something better to do," Kiba yelled. "Yea, sleep," Shikimaru yawned. Tayuya kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying. "Hey, leave Shikimaru alone you bitch," Ino yelled. "Don't call Tayuya a bitch," Sakura yelled at Ino. "Shut up pinky," Ino yelled at her. A pot fell from the sky on Ino's head. "Oh where id that come from," Sakura asked innocently. _"Take that bitch, Cha,"_ Inner Sakura yelled. "This is going to be one long semester," Kiba and Shikimaru mumbled at the same time.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey Shikimaru, look at this," Kiba whispered. Shikimaru walked over to a window and took a look inside. "Ahh, pervert," several girls screamed. "Shikimaru turned around and saw Kiba was gone in a blink of an eye. "What the hell," Shikimaru yelled before getting kicked in the face by Tayuya? "Tayuya, I swear it's not like that," Shikimaru yelled. Tayuya kicked him again sending him into several trees. Shikimaru got back up and then saw Choji charging at him. "Ino was in there you bastard," Choji yelled before tackling into Shikimaru. "Wait Choji," yelled Shikimaru before getting tackled into by the troll. "I'll kill you for peeping on my best friend," Choji yelled. Shikimaru jumped back as one of Choji's fists flew at him, and then he jumped to the right dodging one of his kicks. Choji growled and then tried to tackle him once more. "Kiba told me to look there," Shikimaru yelled. Choji stopped and then gave him a confused look. "Wait, why would Kiba trick you into that," Choji asked skeptically. "Maybe because he finds my personality annoying, I don't know," Shikimaru growled. Tayuya wanted to laugh at that last remark. "Well then, we'll just have to kick Kiba's ass then," Tayuya decided. She grabbed hold of Shikimaru's arm and dragged him off while Choji followed behind them dumfounded.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The moon is nice and big," Kiba snarled as the three Students approached him on a bridge. "It gives me power and speed." Kiba's body shifted as a long snout grew on him and his body became bigger. Fur grew out of him and his ears turned into wolf ears. "I am an S class monster," Kiba roared before charging at them. Choji was knocked out in an instant and Tayuya barely could hold her own against his speed. Shikimaru took off her Rosary necklace and she turned to her Shadow Vampire form. She matched him in strength, but speed was not her strong suit against such an opponent. He hit her from all sides until he just stopped. "Dammit, the cloud is blocking the moon, now my attacks are useless," Kiba roared. Sweat drops formed on Shikimaru and Choji's heads after hearing such a stupid side effect. "You f*** retard, learn your place," Tayuya shouted before kicking Kiba off of the bridge. "Ok," was all Kiba could say back. "Wow, you're strong," Choji gawked. Tayuya smirked and put her necklace back on. "Feels good to lock away her blood lust," Tayuya laughed. "Her? You mean your personality is split," Shikimaru realized. "Yea, split from cursed me and regular vampire me," Tayuya yawned. "Trust me, I'm strong in this form, but the drawback of this pendant takes half of my power away." "You got your ass kicked by half powerful vampire," Choji realized. "Shut up," Shikimaru groaned and the three of them left back to the dorms.

"The fight was twelve seconds long, believe it." Blond bat flew away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Uchiha," a girl spoke up. "The Newspaper club has formed again." A kid with dark hair and a stern serious look on his face lay back on his chair. "I should care why," he asked. "Because… the incident," the girl reminded. "Fine, get info on the slobbering mutt and his friends and then I will plan my strategy," he decided. Yes… Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neb: the next Chapter is up I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Temari: What the hell, I'm still not used and I'm way more likely of being Shikimaru's girlfriend**

**Sakura: She does not lie**

**Neb: Shut up the both of you, I ship Shikimaru x Tayuya, I don't care if she's dead in the show.**

**Tayuya: Way to poor salt on that wound you cock sucken mother*****  
**

**Neb: I'll put you up eventually Temari, please be patient and Tayuya you got one hell of a mouth... aw now you got me cursing!  
**

**Naruto: On with the fanfiction please! Review to your hearts content!  
**

**Temari: ...**

Ch. 5

Shikimaru figured everything was going to be alright now that Kiba was put in his place, but more perverts started stalking his friends. A fat guy had been stalking Ino all day. Some six armed guy was stalking Tayuya, and another guy was taking pictures of Sakura. _"Well they can't blame me for this one," _Shikimaru thought to walked down the hallway until he was cornered by three students. "So you're the lady killer," one of them spoke up. "What the hell are you talking about," Shikimaru responded. "Your ladies are ours now, you got that," the fat one spoke up. "What he said," the six armed one agreed. "Listen I don't have time for this, get out of my way," Shikimaru yawned. "Hey, you better stand still if you know what's good for you," One of them yelled. "Hey, if you have a problem you could always paly rock paper scissors you know," one of the teachers shouted. The teacher's face was covered up, so Shikimaru knew it was a substitute teacher he had one day, Mr. Hakate. "Alright let's start," Shikimaru shouted startling them. "He's so full of energy," one of them shouted. The four of them put up their hands. "One two three smoke bomb," Shikimaru shouted before crushing a pepper packet getting it in the three of their faces. Shikimaru ran for it and managed to slip away. "That was close," Shikimaru sighed. "You think you can slip away from us," One of them shouted. "I am Jirobo," the fat man shouted. "I am Mizuki," The tall one shouted. "I am Kidomaru," the six armed one shouted. "Great intro can I go," Shikimaru yawned. "He's out of energy again," the three of them said at the same time. "Doesn't matter he's dead," Kidomaru shouted. Shikimaru jumped back dodging his strike, but was caught by another arm. He was swung into Jirobo who held him in place while the other two transformed into… an Umbrella and a human with a long neck. _"What a drag,"_ Shikimaru thought. The two of them started hitting him repeatedly, but he probably would have guessed a regular person could do the same amount of damage. "Hey leave him alone," Tayuya, Ino, and Sakura shouted at the same time. Ino transformed and Tayuya and Sakura followed behind her. "Let's kick their asses Tayuya yelled. "Yea," Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time. It wasn't long before the three of them lost, but they fused together to make themselves stronger. Shikimaru took off Tayuya's Rosary and she transformed into her next form. "Learn your place," she shouted before destroying them in one kick. "This fight was three point four seconds long believe it," Naruto bat shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Neb: the next Chapter is up I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Temari: About time I'm in!  
**

**Neb: I found the match difficult, but I'll go with it. **

**Tayuya: Neb: Your a F**** dick for writing this.**

**Neb: Why is she so mean? T-T**

**Naruto: So why is the match so dificult**

**Neb: Well Mizore is timid and Temari is upbeat, but they are both cold.**

**Mizore: What?...**

**Temari: You bastard!**

**Shikimaru: Ha, I hear that. *Gets blown away with a fan***

**Neb: Chapter Starts, review to your hearts content and enjoy!**

Ch. 6

"Hey Shikimaru, do you ever get the feeling someone is following you," Tayuya asked. "You're the one who has a stalker fan club who worships your other side," Shikimaru replied. "No seriously, it's almost to damn obvious someone is following you," She pointed out. "How do you know it's me not you again. You had Sakura, the fan club, and occasionally Kiba would take pictures of you when you shower," Shikimaru listed. "He does what?!" "Dude, I told you to not tell her that," Kiba whined. Choji smirked as he started chewing on sweet chews. "What the hell are those," Shikimaru asked. "Sweet Chews, you want some," Shikimaru shrugged and was about to take one, but Choji caught his arm. "That was a test flimsy one, and you failed," Choji growled before throwing Shikimaru in the air. "Choji," Ino yelled. "Nice throw," Tayuya and Kiba both gawked as Shikimaru flew through the air.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you hurt Shikimaru," a girl asked as he laid on the floor. "No my head is just spinning," Shikimaru replied sarcastically. "Ha, you're pretty funny," she laughed as she picked him up and sat him against the wall. Shikimaru looked up at her and saw a blond girl who was not wearing the school uniform. When she picked him up he felt cold all pf a sudden. "Wait how did you know what my name was," Shikimaru asked? "… Well," she said before handing him a paper. "I read about you a lot in the paper," she said with a blush on her face.

"The paper?" Shikimaru looked at the school paper and saw his picture with several fun facts, so they were called written by Ino and Sakura. _"Those two are the most troublesome women of troublesome women,"_ Shikimaru thought. He stared blankly at her and then smiled and got up dusting himself off. "So the paper club wrote about me, well that can't be helped." "The name is Temari and I like you, In short, but if you want to know why… She lifted the paper and began to read it," Shikimaru is a man who sees strategy above everything else, he is extremely well at chess and shogi, he is strong and brave and would do anything to help a person in need," she read aloud.

"So, wait a minute some of that..." Shikimaru felt a finger touch his lips as she shushed him. "I'm a pretty good strategist myself, when I read this paper it's almost as if it's talking about me," she whispered as she leaned in towards him. "Hey, get away from him hussy, he's mine," Tayuya shouted. "What no he's mine," Ino shouted. "No, he wouldn't fall for a cow like you," Sakura yelled. "You're all mistaken, Shikimaru's my soul mate," Temari growled causing the ground to freeze a little around her. They all backed away from her in fear. "If any of you try to take my Shikimaru away I'll kill you," she shouted before charging at them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Achoo," Tayuya sneezed. "Well that sucked," Ino whined with a stuffed nose. "If Shikimaru wasn't a f***** pussy then he would have taken the Rosario off and I would have kicked her f***** ass in my second form," Tayuya growled. "Mark my words, I'll kick that bitch right in the F***** balls, because she clearly has some to mess with me." Ino and Sakura sweat dropped as they saw a red angry aura surround Tayuya….


	7. Chapter 7

**Neb: To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would continue with this cross over. My One Piece Fanfiction is doing really well. I only had two reviews,two favorites, and two followers and then then one of my follers unfollowed and unfavorited, but my last review that finally came in was the perfect reaction that I needed to keep going. I don't know if he was laughing at me or with me, I'm asuming with because he favorited and is now following my story, but humor is the reason I made this fanfic and now it can continue to keep going. I hope you enjoy! **

**Naruto: He doesn't own Naruto and I don't just mean me!  
**

**Tsukune: He also does not own Rosario + a Vampire! I'm not in this story, but it's pretty good.**

**Temari: Please review to your hearts content and we hope you enjoy the Fanfiction!**

"She keeps following me, I got to loose her," Shikimaru mumbled. Temari followed him everywhere, Not just his classes, she litterally followed him to detention where he was sent for sleeping in class. She followed him to places that was suppose to be private. She followed him to gym class and watched him as he worked out. Shikimaru couldn't handle this level of stalking, it was beyond embarrassing.

_"Why does such an upbeat girl like Temari keep following a sluggish guy like me. Look at me, I'm even insulting myself for the way I act. I have to get rid of her, but how. If I tell her to go away she might freeze me. If I free Tayuya's cursed form then there would be hell to pay, but I have a feeling she'll take it to far. I could try and get Sakura, Ino, and Choji to help, but all I can think of is them getting their asses frozen by her. Come on Shikimaru your a great strategist, why can't you think of anything... right because woman are the biggest mystery in my life. Mystery is an understatement actually, because one of them wants my blood, another wants my soul, Sakura wants a three way, and the new girl that follows me... still is following me wants us to live together in Icy bliss." _"Shikimaru, why did you run out at gym class today," Hidan asked with his cold voice. "Well I had a stocker who won't leave me alone," Shikimaru replied. "Have you even tried getting a teacher," Hidan asked? Shikimaru mentally slapped himself for that. _"They teach you that in kindergarten, why on earth did I not think about that,"_ Shikimaru thought. "Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you," Hidan growled getting Shikimaru's attention. "Now then, is the girl behind that pole over their your stalker," Hidan asked? Shikimaru was about to turn his head, but Hidan stopped him. "Don't look at her, just nod to me if she's a blond with a weird hair cut and freezes everything around her. Shikimaru nodded and saw Hidan grin. "You go to your next class and I'll handle her, also if you tell anyone I helped you I'll make sure there is hell to pay," Hidan laughed. Shikimaru didn't see what was funny, but nodded and left. He couldn't help, but feel a sick feeling in his stomach towards the way Hidan grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Take it off," Tayuya yelled. "No," Shikimaru yelled.

"Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off!"

"Hey Shikimaru, Hidan's in the medical room," Choji shouted. "What, why," Shikimaru asked already knowing the answer to that question. "Word has it, he was done in by your stalker Temari," Choji laughed before walking away. Shikimaru and Tayuya ran into the medical room to see Hidan covered in bandages. "Shikimaru, take this please," Hidan whispered weakly as he handed him a sheet of paper. "What is it," Shikimaru asked?

"It's a map... to the temple of Jashin. Please Shikimaru *Cough, cough* when you join think of me," he begged. "Your not dieing," Kabuto pointed out as he picked up his clip board. "Dammit Kabuto, we need new members their you F****** four eyes," Hidan shouted. The three of them sweat dropped while starring at him. Shikimaru walked out of the clinic to find Temari. This was the final straw...


	8. Chapter 8

**Neb:** **I do not own Naruto**

**Tayuya: Review to your hearts content**

**Temari: Going to kick her ass**

**Tayuya: You are not!**

**Temari: am two!**

**Tayuya: are not!**

**Temari: I am two!**

**Neb: On with the fanfic!**

"Temari, it's over, I don't want you stalking me anymore," Shikimaru yelled. "Stalking you, that's what you think I'm doing," Temari yelled back. Shikimaru became confused. "Wait, doesn't following someone arround without their permission count as stalking," Shikimaru explained. "Well I, fine if that's the way you want it, Ill freeze you and we can live hapilly ever after in Icy bliss," Temari yelled.

(Mizore: Wait, I didn't do that...)

(Neb: I know, but Temari is more impulsive, so put Tayuya in Moka's position you get an even more pissed off Tayuya for her life sucking so bad, and put Temari in your position and we get an obsessive blonde girl who has the power to freeze people...)

(Mizore: Ah, I see now)

"Leave him alone you blonde bitch," Tayuya shouted as she jumped at Temari. Temari easily avoided her attack and froze her feet together. "Please," she laughed as chilling winds started forming around them. Her body began to freeze and form Icy blades that were formed into fans. "It doesn't matter what environment because I can always make it into my own domain," she laughed. Snow formed on the ground and Tayuya's legs freezed more and more. "You f*** bitch , I'll kick your ass witch is write where those two tails of yours are growing. _"She just called Temari a butt head, that idiot,"_ Shikimaru thought. 'Let's calm down here," Sikimaru reasoned as he came closer. "No, I'm not sharing you with those three anymore," she yelled as more wind blew around them. "I'll freeze you and keep you for myself, and that pinky won't feed off of you anymore," Temari shouted. "I'm a red head, not a pink head you color blind bimbo," Tayuya screamed. Temari kicked her in the face drawing some blood and then started speeding up the freezing process. Shikimaru grabbed Tayuya's Rosario and yanked it off. "Bout, f**** time shit head," Tayuya cursed as her body transformed into her tanned form with white long hair and tiny horns that couldn't be seen through her hat. She broke free from the Ice and charged. "Learn your f****** place bimbo," she shouted before slamming her foot at Temari. Tayuya's foot froze on contact and Three Temari's appeared in front of them. "I heard you were a strategist two, well not that good of one are we, your whole strategy relied on Shikimaru pulling off your Rosario and even that wasn't enough," she gloated. She fired some Icicles which Tayuya rolled away from and the Tayuya broke free again and went for a flying kick. One of the Temari's broke and the other two charged at her. She kicked through another shattering her and the fell back when the next one punched her. She recovered and sent a low kick to the knees and then swung her next foot around and slammed it on her head breaking her to pieces as well. "Got her... Shikimaru where are you," Tayuya yelled. She shook in fear when she realized everyone of them were clones and the real one has Shikimaru. "Oh no, Shikimaru come back," she yelled as she ran off in the woods. She stopped in the middle of the woods and looked at her Rosario, "I won't be much good in my true form, but I'll slip up and turn into a full Shadow Vampire if it's off me two long." Tayuya knew if she was going to win, she'll have to bring back up. "Dammit," she yelled before locking her cursed form away...

"The battle lasted about fifty-" "Shut your mouth you loud mouth bat," Tayuya screamed as she slammed the Naruto bat away with a tree branch. "She is meaner than mean, believe it," Naruto winced as he layed on the forest floor with a lump on his head and his eyes swirling cartoon style.

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Someone will come for me you know," Skikimaru yelled. He was tied up and blind folded as Temari sat on his lap planting cold kisses on his face. "I can easily out maneuver Pinky and that Gym teacher was taught a valuable lesson on why he shouldn't try to sacrifice his students to Jashin," Temari replied. "Let's be fair, I'm a fun gal to be around, but if you try to even think one of your little girl friends will save you, I'll send them in a frozen hell which is nothing like our Icy bliss by the way," Temari laughed. "Your nuts Temari," Shikimaru yelled. "Call me Frost Queen," she smiled. (Not Snow bunny, can't see Temari calling herself that)...


	9. Chapter 9

**Neb:** **I do not own Naruto and you may review to your hearts content.  
**

**Tayuya: I lost a second time! Why is she winning?**

**Neb: Because Temari has her strategy plus the powers of Mizore**

**Hidan: How the ***** did I loose?**

**Neb: You got to arrogant and lost OK**

**Shikimaru: Why are you making my life suck more?**

**Neb: ... For story purposes.  
**

**Temari: Neb your the best!**

**Neb: At least someone appreciates what I do!**

**Sasuke: I don't mean to be rude Neb, but if were going to get to the next characters, we need Temari too loose.**

**Neb: Eventually I guess. Well enjoy the chapter!**

"You lost Shikimaru," Ino screamed. "Calm down blond bitch, your giving me a headache," Tayuya winced. "I cannot believe how stupid you are you damn idiot," Ino growled. "What did you say bimbo," Tayuya yelled as she grabbed her shirt. "Go to hell you red headed bitch," Ino yelled. "Guys calm down," Sakura whined. _(Inner Sakura: Yea Tayuya, punch her fac_e in, Cha) "Look, I came here for support in finding him, but if you guys are going to be a bunch of bitches, then suck it," she shouted before walking towards the door. "I'll help you track him down," Kiba called after her. "You don't have your Shikimaru to take off your necklace, so you'll need my muscle," Choji jumped in. Tayuya stopped when she realized he was right. "Fine, you guys can help," she submitted. "We're going to," Ino yelled. "Yea, you could use some magic and air support on your team," Sakura pointed out. "What! *sigh* fine, you can help," she submitted again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you didn't try to do anything nasty to her did you," Kabuto asked? "My race is full of nasty monsters Kabuto, but I gave up my evil ways a long time ago and repented through Jashin," Hidan preached. "Jashin is the almighty!" "Hidan... shut the hell up," Kabuto sweat dropped.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh Shikimaru, you make me blush and I'm as cold as Ice," Temari grinned as she sat on his lap in the cold dark shed that felt like a freezer with Temari in there. "Get off of him you blond bimbo," Tayuya yelled as she jumped at Temari! Temari jumped back and growled at the Vampire for interrupting her time with Shikimaru. "So, you've come to get your ass kicked again," she growled. "I'm going to bury you in the forest," she screamed. (Tayuya: Not cool Neb/ Neb: Sorry) Ino flew at her from above and slammed into her sending her back and then several steaming pots flew at her which she dodged only to get attacked by a werewolf and a troll. She froze Kiba and then jumped in the air and sent a freezing wind on Choji and Ino. Ino fell to the ground unable to fly under these conditions. Tayuya and Sakura pushed forward with more steaming pots from the witch and several kicks from the vampire. _"I have to get rid of the witch first," _Temari thought. She sent a giant wave of cold at Sakura sending her back frozen like the others and then turned towards Tayuya who kicked her in the face when she finally faced her. Temari fell back into a wall. Tayuya ran over to Shiimaru and grabbed his hand and put it on her Rosario. "Don't worry Shiki, we'll get you out of here," she smiled. Temari sent several Icicles at her and Shikimaru which Tayuya dodge as she jumped away carrying Shikimaru. Tayuya made it out of the shed and started running. "Get back here you pink idiot," Temari screeched. Tayuya hid behind a tree when she figured she was far enough. Shikimaru's eyes opened a little and saw he was in Tayuya's lap. _"This must be a dream,"_ he thought as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Tayuya'seyes widened and Temari fell to her knees when she made it their. "No... I lost to a loud mouth prat," she cried...

"The battle lasted a little longer than it should have, but it ended with a blow to the heart, believe it," Naruto bat chanted.


End file.
